


Kylo Ren sabotaging Catboy Hux's quarters while they have sex so that Hux can't see him lose control and reveal his true eldritch form when he comes

by halfeatensock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Catperson AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock





	Kylo Ren sabotaging Catboy Hux's quarters while they have sex so that Hux can't see him lose control and reveal his true eldritch form when he comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monday_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/gifts).




End file.
